User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 75
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, 57th, 58th, 59th, 60th, 61st, 62nd, 63rd, 64th, 65th, 66th, 67th, 68th, 69th, 70th, 71st, 72nd, 73rd, 74th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 75 4th Era 171, 7th of Second Seed, Summerset Isle As he wandered back, he gazed at the seagulls, which were both lining the sand and flying with grace through the air. There were not as many of the birds on Pyandonea, due to having been hunted quite often. He was also struck with curiosity as he looked at them: some of the gulls were not frightened by his presence. He'd gotten used to that reaction from animals over the years. He had to, actually, because there was no other choice. It was so commonplace that he'd stopped noticing it after a while. Now, he noticed only when animals didn't react to him. He wondered why some of these gulls - and other animals, too, when those situations arose - simply sat or stood there calmly, while others fled in a panic. He found himself hoping these unaffected gulls would not be harmed by the sea storm that could potentially be coming. Their reaction was a nice change. * * * He stopped on the doorstep. Using his supernatural hearing, he listened for any embarrassing sounds. Nothing. Perhaps they were sleeping? Maybe they were just laying in bed. To avoid embarrassment like he'd fled from earlier - which was what it was, one way or another - he would not enter the bedroom door. He'd also avoid lingering inside the house in an obvious-to-see-him place. No, that would be too suspicious. They might wonder how long he'd been there...and what he might or might not have heard. Nope, he'd avoid that hard-to-explain action, too. What about knocking on the door? However, they had not gotten visitors in decades - barring himself, that is - so would their reaction to such an event be to flee out the back door, or to answer his knock? More than likely the former than the latter, especially with the Dominion vessels out on the water in more numbers because of the war. They might think him a Aldmeri soldier. No, no, no... Dammit, too many possibilities and ways to look suspicious. Orthendar felt the relaxation and peace he'd achieved from the long walk begin to fade as his previous conundrums began to invade his mind again. What to do? He really needed to speak to Curwe and Balasian. He glanced up at the sun and judged the time. At least noon, if not a bit later. An hour since he arrived here. He sighed. He really needed to alert his friends and leader to the impending danger, but preferably without any sort of...intrusion. He was so lost in thought on what he could or could not do that he barely heard Balasian's footsteps - he knew his stride and manner of walk, just as he knew everyone else's - walk across the floor leading to the kitchen. His head jerked up at the sound. "Now!" he thought, and teleported himself to the kitchen with a bright, attention-grabbing flash. Category:Blog posts